Genetic information is critical in continuation of life processes. Life is substantially information based and genetic content controls the growth and reproduction of organisms. The amino acid sequences of polypeptides, which are critical features of all living systems, are encoded by the genetic material of the cell. Further, the properties of these polypeptides, e.g., as enzymes, functional proteins, and structural proteins, are determined by the sequence of amino acids which make them up. As structure and function are integrally related, many biological functions may be explained by elucidating the underlying structural features which provide those functions, and these structures are determined by the underlying genetic information in the form of polynucleotide sequences. In addition to encoding polypeptides, polynucleotide sequences can also be specifically involved in, for example, the control and regulation of gene expression.
The study of this genetic information has proved to be of great value in providing a better understanding of life processes, as well as diagnosing and treating a large number of disorders. In particular, disorders which are caused by mutations, deletions or repeats in specific portions of the genome, may be readily diagnosed and/or treated using genetic techniques. Similarly, disorders caused by external agents may be diagnosed by detecting the presence of genetic material which is unique to the external agent, e.g., bacterial or viral DNA.
High-throughput devices have been developed for processing a large number of microarrays and providing more flexibility. Substantial progress has been made in the fabrication and placement of microarrays. For example, millions of different sequences may be fabricated on a single substrate of about 1.28 cm2 in only a small fraction of the time required by conventional methods. Such improvements make these substrates practical for use in various applications, such as biomedical research, clinical diagnostics, and other industrial markets, as well as the emerging field of genomics, which focuses on determining the relationship between genetic sequences and human physiology.
As commercialization of such substrates becomes widespread, additional methods for microarray quality control and inspections are desired.